Place of Hope SynysterGatesZackyVengeance OneShot
by AilishRose
Summary: In time of despair,hope is given in the form of a loving companion.


"Look, you know as well as I do that this isn't working

A place of hope and no_ pain_! () Zacky Vengeance & Synyster Gates ()

"Look, you know as well as I do that this isn't working!" Michelle sighed.

"Please! Please Michelle! Don't go, it was just one girl! We were all drunk and……I promise…I promise I can make this work again!" Brian replied, hurrying after Michelle through their apartment. Michelle turned. "You've had enough chances to do that. I need to start a new life away from A7X, along with Gena and Val".

And with that she left. The greatest thing Brian Haner (_thought he)_ had in his life, and he just let her walk away. He didn't run after her any longer though, he just knew she was totally right, about everything. Yes, his partying has gotten less crazy when they started dating, but still him and the rest of the band went out late at night to walk the streets of Californian beaches; smoking and drinking till they passed out.

That was the reason Gena and Val went too, they were best friends after all; they just wanted to get away from all the sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll. Only Jimmy and Johnny had girlfriends now, now double- dating a lot of the time so they didn't run off like their band-mates girlfriends.

The sky had become darker and much cloudier, threatening very heavy rainfalls. Brian sat down on his leather sofa and shook his head in despair, wondering what the fuck to do. He turned to the two things that kept him going on a day like this; cigarettes and alcohol. He lit a cigarette up and as his poured himself a glass of Jack Daniels he thought of someone so close to him that this lonely bottle reminded him of; **Zacky**. "He must be going through the exact same thing Brian, be a fucking man about it!" he muttered to himself, puffing on his fag and staring out the dark, rain speckled window. Thoughts and feelings ran through his mind rapidly, one image leading onto the next; reminding him of the night he threw his love-life down the drain!

These thoughts got too much for him, he had to clear his head and work a way out of this hellhole. He set the empty Jack Daniels bottle down (of which he had resorted to drinking out of, after getting sick of the _small_ glass he had started with) and stubbed his cigarette. Grabbing his leather jacket, he took one last look at his empty apartment then strode out into the cold evening air.

The sun had nearly set as Brian stepped onto the familiar beach, the wind flipping his hair in awkward directions and the clouds spitting the first signs of a downpour. He looked up at the bright red sunset ahead of him, forgetting for a minute the sadness that had taken over him and staring at awe at such a beautiful sight. Then, something even more gorgeous came into his sight.

He saw Zacky's familiar 'head-down-hands-in-pockets' walk as he strode towards him in the distance. But as he got to 20m away from him he looked up and spotted Brian. Brian knew he should have shouted to him, but all he could do was stare. Stare at all of Zacky's incredible features; his perfectly wind-swept, jet black hair, warm hazel eyes and cute chubbiness. Zacky began striding towards him, causing Brian to rip himself away from his trance. He too started towards him, in desperate need of some good company.

Zacky saw the exact same pain in Brian's eyes as he felt when he came back to an empty house and a goodbye note, but also the slight delight of meeting up with a close friend after being alone. As they both spotted each other, Zacky and Brian felt many more spots of rain fall upon them. They were now 10m away from each other and almost at a run. The heavens had opened and rain poured over them both, but not distracting them in the slightest.

As they collided, their leather-wrapped arms wrapped around each other; pulling them in as close as possible. Comfort and happiness immediately flooded into them as they sighed happily, not letting even the rain part their tight embrace. They finally parted and looked at each other. Their eyes locked and Zacky could feel Brian's warm breath and his face, making him smile even wider. Brian could feel that this moment was something even more special than what he and Michelle had ever had!

Their faces became closer and their cold lips touched. Brian wrapped his jacket around the shivering body of Zacky as they kissed deeper. At this moment, all their problems and worries faded; as they realised that they didn't need the money or the girls. All they needed was **each other.**


End file.
